You Can't Go as Yourself!
by JustAnotherEveryDayNerd
Summary: Peter and Y/n go to a Halloween party.


_'_ _Ghostbusters'_ blared loudly through your apartment. The doorbell rang throughout the house. You walked to the door, swinging it open. No one was there. You stood in confusion, closing the door, hearing a tap on the window. You walked over to it, opening the curtains, just as _'Witch Doctor'_ started. Revealed to you was Spider-man, sticking upside-down to the window. You unlocked the window, and brought the top part of it down, allowing the masked hero to climb inside, sticking to the wall and ceiling. You closed the window, locking it and closing the curtains.

"Why are you here as Spider-man?"

"Since everyone's wearing masks, there will probably be more crimes. This way, I'm already dressed." He said, in a matter-of-fact tone. You chuckled.

"You can't go to the party as yourself!"

"Watch me." He said.

"You're such a dweeb." You muttered, walking up to him, and lifting the mask right above his nose. You stood on the tips of your toes, wrapping your arms around his neck, kissing him. _'Thriller'_ started as you pulled away, Spider-man smirking slightly. He pulled off the mask revealing Peter. "I don't get the draw to Halloween." He confessed. "What's the big deal?"

"Depends on the person." You answered, walking away. "Some people like the movies. The atmosphere, or costumes." The _'Halloween theme'_ started playing. "Some people like being scared." You said, turning off the lights. Peter raised an eyebrow, as a piece of chocolate was set in his mouth. "Others just like the candy." You said, turning on a lamp. Peter swallowed the candy so he could talk. "I just don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Why people enjoy being scared."

You shrugged. "I suppose they just like the thrill. The feeling of being watched." You walked around Peter, running your finger along his spine, causing him to shudder. "Or the chill that runs down their back."

Peter shook his head. "Not a fan myself."

"I'm alright with it." You said, shrugging. "It depends."

Peter nodded. He pointed at you. "Don't you have to get your costume on?"

"I don't dress up for Halloween." You answered. "Never saw the point."

"Well, shall we go?" Peter asked, offering his arm. You nodded, grabbing it and heading out the door, locking it behind you.

 ** _~Darkness Falls across the Land~_**

You and Peter walked into walked into the gymnasium. Loud Halloween music was playing. Flash was the DJ again, for some reason. There were ghost, goblin, and ghoul decorations everywhere you looked. The room was dark, except for a few lit jack-a-lanterns. "Cool." You said.

"Hey, guys!" Ned said, waving you and Peter over. You both walked through the crowd of loud college students.

"Hey, Ned."

Ned looked at Peter. "Don't you think that's a bit cliché?"

Peter looked down at his suit. "No."

"Obvious?"

"No."

Ned looked at Peter, eyebrow raised and head slightly cocked to the side. "Alright." He said, shrugging. Peter took off his mask, running a hand through his hair.

"Nice suit, Peter!" A voice spoke.

"Thanks, Lisa!"

MJ walked over. "Nice suit, Peter."

"Thanks, Michele."

"Where'd you get it?" She asked, eyebrow raised. Peter leaned back, eyes going wide. "I-uh. Well-"

"I made it." You said, stepping forward, taking a sip from your punch. "You can't get something that looks that good from the store." You took another sip. "You can't get the suit anywhere either." You smirked. The group fell silent. Peter's eyes widened as his face turned a deep scarlet shade. Ned and Michele looked at Peter, small smiles on their faces. Peter coughed dramatically.

"Yes! Well! Nice to see you both! We should go say hi to everyone else! See ya!" Peter spilled out, clearly flustered. He drug you away, to a corner of the room. You covered your mouth, attempting to keep the laughs in. You looked up at his red face.

"Sorry."

"No, you're not." He retorted. You smiled. "You know me so well."

"We've been together for four years."

You smiled. "So we have."

The two of you fell silent, looking around the room. You watched as people left, the night getting shorter. You and Peter decided to head home, so you headed over to Michele and Ned.

"Guys, we're gonna head home."

"Alright. Good to see you guys." Ned said.

"Make sure Peter's out of the house tonight, Y/n."

You rolled your eyes as Peter's face turned red again.

"See ya, Michele."

 ** _~The Midnight Hour is close at Hand~_**

Peter swung you to your apartment, mask on, and climbed through your window, letting you in first.

"Wanna watch a movie, Pete?"

"As long as it's not scary."

You laughed. "It's not. It's one of my favorites, though."

You put in the old Universal Monster Movie, the Wolf-man. Peter came back from the guest room, with a t-shirt and sweatpants. He sat next to you on the couch, looking at the movie. "The wolf-man?"

"It's a good movie."

He chuckled.

"Shh! The movie's starting."

He rolled his eyes, but shut his mouth.

 ** _~Creatures Crawl in the Search of Blood~_**

The movie ended, and it was 11:00. You looked up at Peter, grinning.

"See, that wasn't scary now, was it?"

He shook his head. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No."

He raised an eyebrow as you turned off the TV.

"You should probably head home." You said. Peter looked at the clock.

"Yeah." He stood, making you look up at him. You grinned.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Peter asked.

"Yes."

You leaned forward, placing your lips on his. You pulled away, and rested your forehead on his, whispering.

"Happy Halloween."


End file.
